Oath to an Ed
"Oath to an Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Urban Rangers are first introduced and Eddy seems interested in joining. Plot The boys all have new sets of clothes which would be great if they weren't so stiff they can hardly walk. Down at the Creek, the Eds do a little laundry and the clothes duly disintegrate so it's back to their old outfits until Eddy spots the trendy uniform worn by Rolf's "Urban Rangers" Jonny 2x4 and Jimmy and wants one too. Now all the Eds have to do to earn their uniforms and graduate from being "Wee Roaches" is to complete one badge-winning task - so simple even Plank can do it. Of course every time the badge is in the bag either Ed or Eddy will mess it up - the "don't bug me I'm in the hammock badge" gets them a bruising, Ed pulls their hedge clipping effort up by the roots, Eddy frazzles Edd's microwave yogurt & liver burrito and helping "old lady" Nazz across the road which should be as easy as "combing Papa's back hair" leaves Edd in a faint, Eddy in a sweat and Rolf eventually tearing his hair out. When Eddy fails the final test - involving being nice to a stroppy Sarah who doesn't want his rotten pie - it's all to much for the Chief Ranger and the boys are sentenced to the lard-slide "walk of shame" whilst a freshly graduated, badge-covered and definitely smug Plank looks on! Quotes *'Rolf': "Those Ed-Boys are crazy like chickens. Except they lay no eggs! Ah, candied beets to calm my nerves." *'Eddy': "Rolf, please. Give us one more chance. Please." Rolf: "Yes, one more chance now, let me finish my beet!" ---- *'Edd': nervously with neckerchief "Oh dear, a new neurosis." Ed: blindfolded "Is it fun yet?" Edd: Giggles *'Eddy': "Kindy of frilly, ain't it?" *'Jonny': "That scarf makes you a wee roach just like Plank." ---- *'Rolf': "No shears for you, potato Ed-boy!" ---- *'Ed': of yet another B-movie "It look like the head of the monster from 'I Was A Teenage Appetizer From Planet Sushi'! The second coming." ---- *'Edd' note: "Dear Eddward, I bought you some new clothes. Oh, happy day!" up stiff clothes, looks, flicks on it shaking Double D Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of the Urban Rangers. *This is the first episode where all of the Eds wear different clothes than the ones they normally wear. *The title card of the episode "Dueling Eds" is similar to this episode's title card. *When Edd read the note his name is spelled Edward when his name should be Eddward. *When Edd exits his house it is pink, when it really should to be blue. *The Eds only need one badge in order to become an Urban Ranger. However, Eddy gets the "Crybaby Boohoo Badge" in ''"The Good, The Bad and The Ed" ''and all of the Eds are given the "Mark of Manhood" badge in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. And Jimmy claims that he and Jonny needed multiple badges. *The Burrito the Eds attempt to microwave has the words: "Burito, Yoghurt and Liver" on it. *The Kanker sisters do not appear in this episode, neither does Kevin. Gallery File:Ranger_plank.jpg|Plank is Ranger Plank File:Nfioasnfasclothws.jpg|Eddy having trouble with his new clothes Video Watch it here: http://www.clip4e.com/play_ed,_edd_n_eddy_01x22_oath_to_an_ed.htm Category:Episodes Category:Season 1